


A Resposta

by emeoonbird, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, And Momoi Is Her Knight, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle Scenes, Blood and Violence, F/F, Love Confessions, Minor Violence, riko is a princess
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Antes da batalha mais importante da vida de Riko, Momoi se declara. Com isso, ela decide voltar viva da luta para poder dar a resposta a sua cavaleira.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Resposta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eustakiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eustakiah/gifts).



— Princesa? — A voz de Momoi preencheu o pequeno quarto, mesmo que ela tivesse tido o cuidado de não falar muito alto. Ao não ver nenhuma reação dentro do cômodo, ela passou pela porta e a fechou atrás de si.

O corpo de Aida estava deitado sobre a cama improvisada de tecidos quentes e felpudos, não exatamente algo digno para uma pessoa nobre. No entanto, tinha sido o que conseguiram arrumar em tempos de guerra, e a princesa insistia que estava satisfeita com o simples fato de ter um local macio para repousar.

Momoi se aproximou com passos lentos e pesados, sua bota de couro quase não fazendo barulho sobre o chão. Quando ela finalmente chegou perto de sua Alteza, ela respirou fundo numa tentativa de controlar as batidas desgovernadas em seu peito e se ajoelhou perto da cama.

— Princesa Aida?

Novamente Momoi não recebeu nenhuma reação a sua voz. Suspirou, sentindo-se levemente aliviada em perceber que Riko estava dormindo. Todavia, só de recordar o que tinha vindo fazer ali, seu coração começava a pesar no peito, insistindo para que não fizesse algo tão tolo.

_Espero que um dia você me perdoe, Riko._

— Eu sei que não é o melhor horário… mas tinha algo que queria te dizer. — Satsuki começou a dizer, de forma incerta. Seus dedos brincavam com os semelhantes, numa forma de acalmar a tensão que tinha dominado o corpo dela desde que tinha decido fazer aquilo. — Se eu morrer amanhã, na batalha, quero pelo menos que saiba que não foi só pela nossa causa.

Momoi deu uma rápida analisada no corpo da princesa, e vendo que ela parecia imóvel e sua respiração continuava estável e rítmica, resolveu que era melhor falar logo, como seus rápidos golpes de espada que dava nos inimigos:

— Eu te amo. — O peso que aquelas três simples palavras guardavam era grande o suficiente para fazer com que Satsuki se sentisse muito mais leve ao dizê-las. Seu coração batia acelerado no peito, como se tivesse acabado de vencer uma luta e ainda sentisse a adrenalina aquecendo seu corpo. — Eu desejava ter dito isso antes, quando tínhamos tempo para nos deixar levar por ideias bobas e sentimentais. Infelizmente a coragem só é minha aliada quando estou no campo de batalha… Me desculpe por ser tão covarde, você merecia algo muito maior do que estou te dando.

Após um pequeno silêncio triste, Momoi decidiu que já tinha ficado tempo demais ali e se levantou graciosamente. Com um suspiro e um ajuste na postura, ela saiu do quarto que era destinado apenas a Riko, a deixando novamente sozinha para ter seu merecido descanso real.

Enquanto a Satsuki pensava no que o amanhã as traria, ela mal imaginava que tinha deixado para trás uma princesa confusa e desconfortável com o que tinha acabado de escutar.

Aida tentava processar o que sua cavaleira pessoal havia dito enquanto pensava que estava dormindo, o que era verdade até poucos minutos atrás.

No entanto, naquele momento ela já não conseguia mais sentir um pingo de sono em suas pálpebras a pesar os olhos. O fato de Satsuki ter resolvido confessar seus sentimentos na madrugada, horas antes da batalha mais importante da vida delas era algo que fazia a princesa temer pelo pior.

Riko não estava nem um pouco surpresa pela declaração de Momoi, no entanto o fato _dela_ ter vindo dar o primeiro passo foi o que a deixou surpresa. Sua cavaleira não era do tipo de ter atitudes quando se tratava de amores e sentimentos, não.

Satsuki era muito ruim quando o assunto era falar sobre suas próprias emoções, e por esse mesmo motivo que Aida não conseguiu pregar os olhos àquela noite.

Ela sabia que sua cavaleira pessoal só queria morrer sem arrependimentos — se é que se declarar achando que sua amada não tinha escutado não chegasse a ser um —, no entanto, como Riko conseguiria se entregar de corpo e alma para a causa delas com essa nova informação rodando sua mente.

Antes, a princesa estava decida a fazer qualquer coisa para conseguirem reconquistar o seu reino. Agora, ela faria de tudo para voltar viva para Momoi e dizer a ela tudo que guardava dentro de seu coração.

—

Quando a luz do sol entrou no quarto da princesa, ela já estava com a armadura no corpo e a espada na mão. Obviamente não tinha conseguido dormir, então resolveu dar uma última analisada no plano que tinha feito por meses com a sua cavaleira e limpar sua arma para o combate do dia seguinte.

Havia decidido que daria o seu melhor naquele dia, mesmo que o objetivo seja voltar viva para Satsuki.

Embora Riko tenha feito tudo com seu foco total, ela perceberia no futuro que o início da preparação para a batalha naquele dia teria passado como um borrão de imagens e sons desconexos para si.

Ela não se recordaria o que tinha dito no discurso antes de mandar suas tropas avançarem, embora se lembrasse muito bem do olhar feroz que Momoi tinha no rosto ou no jeito como ela segurava as rédeas de seu cavalo.

Riko ainda conseguia recordar-se do cheiro do campo de batalha e do odor metálico de sangue que parecia ter grudado na sua língua enquanto brandia sua espada, da textura da terra úmida de tanto vermelho pintando a grama e dos corpos destroçados que tornavam o equilíbrio, tanto dos cavalos como dos humanos menos estáveis.

A noite, quando ia dormir, ainda conseguia ouvir os sons de metais se chocando, aquele clangor furioso que as lâminas faziam entre si, nos escudos, e nas peles alheias — este que era abafado e tingia a visão dela de vermelho — e dos gritos, ora agoniados, ora raivosos, mas sempre com um toque de vingança e tristeza na voz despedaçada que saía das gargantas de quem ainda conseguia lutar.

O que Aida não conseguisse se lembrar quando seus olhos estavam abertos e cheios de _vida_ , o sono a mostrava em formato de sonho.

Poucas não foram as vezes que viu seus companheiros caídos que estavam tão despedaçados pelos cascos de cavalos — o som dos ossos se quebrando era algo que sempre a fazia perder a firmeza —, que nunca teriam um enterro digno.

Sempre revisava em seus piores pesadelos aquele momento em que achava que tudo estava perdido, onde via o seu maior medo se realizando.

Sua cavaleira, Satsuki, lutava ferozmente. Ela dominava o campo de batalha com seus golpes fortes e firmes, destruindo qualquer ser que passasse por si com um olhar frio e uma satisfação sombria nos lábios. Enquanto estava montada em seu cavalo, sua lâmina derrotava os inimigos da revolução e ganhava espaço naquela área.

Todavia, em algum ponto da batalha, Momoi caiu. A princesa não se lembrava em como naquele caos tinha ido parar ao lado dela, toda ensanguentada — se era dela ou de outras pessoas o vermelho que tingia sua pele, a Riko já não sabia — com sua cabeça em seus braços e o corpo dela em seu colo.

Riko se lembrava de ter olhado para o rosto borrado dela, pois as lágrimas atrapalhavam sua visão, e ter conseguido chamar a atenção de alguns cavalheiros que estavam por perto. Ela pediu para eles levarem o corpo de Satsuki para um local seguro, porque embora muitos já não estivessem em um estado reconhecível para enterrar, a princesa queria que pelo menos ela pudesse ter um funeral decente.

Após aquilo, Aida já não mais sabia pelo que lutava. Seria pela reconquista de seu reino, para poder salvar seu povo, pelos seus companheiros caídos no chão ou pela sua amada imóvel?

Não importava no final, porque ela tinha perdido a chance de morrer sem arrependimentos.

Ou ela achava que tinha perdido. Coisa que só ficou sabendo depois que acabou a batalha, e ela sozinha já tinha destruído vários guerreiros. Quando estava empapada de sangue seco, o que tinha sido um inferno para retirar da pele, de forma que ao acabar o banho sentia que tinha nascido de novo.

Foi após ter vencido a batalha e ter perdido muitas pessoas importantes para a morte, que ela finalmente pode ir na tenda dos feridos e dar aos sobreviventes a boa notícia: _não se preocupem, pois agora não necessitam mais lutar. A guerra acabou, o reino é nosso._

Muitos suspiraram aliviados. Alguns pareceram estar esperando apenas aquela fala para olhar o rosto da princesa pela última vez, podendo finalmente ter paz na consciência de que o futuro estaria em boas mãos. Outros fecharam os olhos e se permitiram descansar, não mais ansiosos com uma possibilidade de serem chamados para reforços e terem que continuar lutando.

Antes que Riko saísse da tenda, a curandeira a chamou. Sem dar muitos detalhes a levou até um canto reservado, onde jazia Satsuki em uma cama feita de panos.

Ao que os olhos castanhos dela observavam a sua cavaleira com um pesar no rosto, Momoi grunhiu e abriu as pálpebras.

— Riko…

Ouvir a Satsuki a lhe chamar, indicando que ainda estava ali, consigo, trouxe lágrimas ao seu rosto. A princesa correu até ao corpo enfaixado, se jogando de joelhos ao estar próxima dos lençóis.

Com um desespero que Aida nem sabia que cabia em seu coração, ela agarrou a mão de Momoi como se estivesse segurando firme em uma rédea.

— Estou aqui, minha brava cavaleira.

— Nós… vencemos? — Satsuki falava com dificuldade, fraca pelos ferimentos e machucados que mesmo parecendo ter sido cuidados, ainda sangravam.

— Sim, Momoi, nós ganhamos. — Riko falou de forma embargada, a garganta presa de emoções. Por um momento realmente achava que tinha a perdido, e a apatia que havia dominado seu corpo ao aceitar aquilo tinha sido tão grande que Aida quase se esqueceu pelo que lutava.

— Que… Bom. — Satsuki deu um pequeno e suave sorriso, algo que com certeza estava doía só de fazer, e mesmo assim ela queria mostrar o quanto estava contente pelo resultado da batalha.

Esse era o tamanho amor que sua cavaleira sentia por si.

A princesa limpou as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em sair de seus olhos.

— Você precisa descansar. — Riko sussurrou enquanto passava seus dedos pelas raízes dos fios rosados de Momoi. — Tenho algo que quero te dizer, mas preciso que esteja em uma condição melhor.

Satsuki lhe lançou um olhar cheio de dor e confusão, no entanto apenas assentiu.

— Não, não, não — Aida falou rapidamente, tentando acalmar a outra do que quer que estivesse a incomodando no momento. — Eu só quero dizer que também te amo, só que com um belo discurso para te mostrar o quanto.

Os olhos rosados de sua cavaleira lacrimejaram ao que ela se engasgou com o ar.

— Você… ouviu! — Embora parecesse uma acusação, o tom de voz de Momoi só carregava surpresa.

— Mas é claro que escutaria o que minha amada cavaleira teria a dizer, independente do horário. — A princesa confirmou, dando uma risadinha ao ver que as bochechas de Satsuki ficaram vermelhas. — Mas agora descanse, minha cara amiga. Ainda temos um castelo para decorar e um reino para organizar.

— Sim, minha Majestade. — Momoi apertou uma das mãos de Riko. — Iremos trazer a melhor era para o reino de Seirin.

— Juntas.

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada Eustakiah pelo plot doado, obrigado Milli pela ajuda a desenvolver o plot e me trazer inspiração e obrigade tsuika pela betagem maravilhosa que você fez 💚
> 
> essa fic eh pra vocês 🥺


End file.
